The WriXAs
The WriXAs are a tri-annual awards ceremony, an idea originally put forward by am32, that has been established to give out awards, based on the member's of Writer's Express' votes. The awards ceremony are intended to be a bit of friendly competition, intending to award those who the other members feel are a worthy winner in categories such as Best Fan-Fic and Best Drama, and so on within three specific categories of 'Crossover' (those awards that encompass neither drama or soaps; or both), 'Drama' and 'Soaps' all manned by different members. The awards ceremony began in Winter 2011, and are currently still an active and major part of the Writer's Express Forums, with the most recent ceremony on May 12, 2013. The WriXAs: Winter 2011 Ceremony The WriXAs began in the Winter of 2011. Below indicates the winners of the various awards. *''Best FanFic: Little Muffinz's Casualty'' *''Best Male Character: Danny Martindale (Ocean Lane)'' *''Best Female Character: Joint Winner: Lisa Hopkins (These Days), Sophie Green (St. Georges) '' *''Best Friendship: Ryan, Maria, Beth, Carey (St. Georges) '' *''Best Relationship: Lisa and Glen (These Days) '' *''Best Baddie: *'Joint Winner: Percy ''(Uncertain Nights), Bastian (In Gear) ' *'Best Exit: Sarah Reuban (These Days) ' *'Best Scripted Scene: Episode 6 Scene 6 (Ocean Lane) ' *'Best Shock: Joint Winner: Sanchia's Disapperance'' (Uncertain Nights), Bomb Attack ''(The Forests) ' *'Best Non-Scripted Episode: Episode 27 (These Days) ' *'Best Scripted Episode: Jasmine and Libby come to blows (Ocean Lane) ' *'Moment of the Year: Raymond strangles Sanchia (Uncertain Nights) ' *'Best Storyline: Will's Post-Traumatic Stress (The Forests) ' *'Best Non-Scripted Soap: These Days ' *'Best Scripted Soap: ''The Forests'' The WriXAs: Spring 2012 Ceremony The WriXAs returned in the Spring of 2012. Below indicates the winners of the various awards. *'Best Fan-Fic: LM's Fan-Fic Coronation Street' *'Best Newcomer (NEW AWARD): Ben Warren (These Days) ' *'Best Male Character: Glen Wright (These Days)' *'Best Female Character: *Joint Winner: Helen Allinson (Crown Law), Leah Richardson (Uncertain Nights) ' *'Best Friendship: *Joint Winner: Lisa & Sam (The Forest's) & Luke & Jaime (High Peak)' *'Best Relationship: Gordon & Patrick (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best Baddie: Terry Layton (Crown Law)' *'Best Exit: Raymond Evans - Episode 72 (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best Scene: Molly's Exit - Episode 20 (High Peak)' *'Best Shock: *Joint Winner: Layton Destroys a tape that could imprison Allinson: End of the Road (Crown Law); & Ben hastens Rosemary's death with a heart attack - Episode 53 (These Days)' *'Best Episode (NEW AWARD): *Joint Winner: No Way Back (Crown Law) & Episode 20: Exit Strategy (High Peak)' *'Best Storyline: Raymond's Evil Scheming (Uncertain Nights) ' *'Best Collaborative Project (NEW AWARD): (High Peak)' *'Best Solo Project (NEW AWARD): (These Days) ' *'Best New Project (NEW AWARD): (High Peak)' The WriXAs: Summer 2012 Ceremony The WriXAS returned in the Summer of 2012. Below indicates the winners of the various awards. *'Best Exit: Winnie & Kathy - Episode 6 (Alone)' *'Best Newcomer: Hannah Cartwright (These Days)' *'Best Drama Scene (NEW AWARD): Winnie & Kathy Walk Into The Glowing Clouds - Episode 6 (Alone)' *'Best Soap Scene (NEW AWARD): Steven and Ricki's Bittersweet Airport Goodbye - Episode 75 (These Days)' *'Best Female Drama Character (NEW AWARD): Emma White (Back To The Start)' *'Best Male Drama Character (NEW AWARD): Bradley White (Back To The Start)' *'Best Female Soap Character (NEW AWARD): Jasmine Powell (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best Male Soap Character (NEW AWARD): Ben Warren (These Days)' *'Best Drama Plot (NEW AWARD): The Story of Emma's Alzheimer's Told In Antichronological Order (Back To The Start)' *'Best Soap Plot (NEW AWARD): Alan and Jasmine's Domestic Abuse (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best Drama Episode (NEW AWARD): Winnie's Final Day - Episode 6 (Alone)' *'Best Soap Episode (NEW AWARD): One-Way Ticket - Episode 75 (These Days)' *'Best New Project: (Back To The Start)' *'Best Drama Series (NEW AWARD): (Back To The Start)' *'Best Soap (NEW AWARD): (These Days)' *'Special Recognition Award (NEW AWARD): Noxy' Notes: *Lem was very successful in this Ceremony, taking a massive EIGHT awards (a record that has yet to be broken), with three going to ALONE, and the other five to the very successful BACK TO THE START. *The dominating projects from the Spring 2012 WriXAS vanished, as new competition came to the forefront. The WriXAs: Winter 2012 Ceremony The WriXAS returned in the Winter of 2013. Below indicates the winners of the various awards. *'Best Newcomer: Cass Franklin (Uncertain Nights) ' *'Best Exit: Ben Warren - Episode 100 (These Days)' *'Best Christmas Episode (NEW AWARD; SEASONAL): (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best New Year's Episode (NEW AWARD; SEASONAL): (City Girls)' *'Best Drama Scene: Ryan Attacks Hayley During Christmas Dinner (Saints High)' *'Best Drama Plot: Izzie's Rape (City Girls)' *'Best Drama Male: Max Warren (City Girls)' *'Best Drama Female: Izzie Roberts (City Girls)' *'Best Drama Episode: What Did I Do To Deserve This? - Season 1, Episode 8 (City Girls)' *'Best New Drama (NEW AWARD): (City Girls)' *'Best Drama Series: (City Girls)' *'Best Soap Scene: Rachel Hornby's Death - Episode 84 (These Days)' *'Best Soap Plot: Ben Warren's Fatal Meltdown (These Days)' *'Best Soap Male: Ben Warren (These Days)' *'Best Soap Female: *Joint Winner* - Rosy Lyons (These Days) & Sanchia Clark (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best Soap Family (NEW AWRD): The Clarks (Uncertain Nights)' *'Best Soap Episode: Episode 100 (These Days)' *'Best New Soap (NEW AWARD): (Beneath The Surface)' *'Best Soap: *Joint Winner* - (These Days) and (Uncertain Nights)' Notes: *City Girls breaks a record, by taking a total of seven WriXAs in its first time at the Ceremony. *Uncertain Nights had a successful year, its most successful to date, taking a total of five WriXAs. *These Days was also successful, taking a total of six WriXAs, and most of them being for Ben Warren's Exit. The WriXAs: Spring 2013 Ceremony The WriXAS returned in the Spring of 2013. Below indicates the winners of the various awards. *'Best Newcomer: Sabrina Patel (These Days)' *'Best Exit: Carla Westaway (The Avenue)' *'Best Drama Male: *Joint Winner* - Max Warren (City Girls) & DCI Samuel Woodward (Cold Blood)' *'Best Drama Female: India Mellor (Cold Blood)' *'Best Drama Scene: Alexandria Visits India In Prison (Cold Blood)' *'Best Drama Plot: The Jamie Mellor Murder Investigation (Cold Blood)' *'Best Drama Episode: Episode 6 (Cold Blood)' *'Best Drama Series: (Cold Blood)' *'Best Soap Male: *Joint Winner* - Dylan Baker (The Avenue) & Josh Connor (High Hopes)' *'Best Soap Female: Georgia Seaby (The Avenue)' *'Best Soap Scene: Holly Wrainwright Dies (These Days)' *'Best Soap Plot: Spikegate (These Days)' *'Best Soap Episode: Episode 131 (These Days)' *'Best New Soap: (High Hopes)' *'Best Soap: (These Days)' Notes: *Cold Blood, AC's original drama series, did extremely well in this Ceremony, and mirrored the events of earlier Ceremonies involving Lem's critically acclaimed dramas Back To The Start and Alone. *The Avenue finally scooped three awards. *Uncertain Nights for the first time left empty handed, following the success of the Winter 2013 WriXAS, whilst City Girls also lost steam. However, the quality of course wasn't lowered and award or no award, every project on the forums is brilliant! Project WriXAs Count This shows each project's total WriXAS count, whether they are still being published or are defunct. The project with the most WriXAS so far (as of the Spring Ceremony, 2013) is These Days, which has amassed an impressive 26, with a consecutive 5 time winning bonus of 'Best Soap Project'. Note: this count excludes the fan:fic awarded prizes.